


Suspended Girl

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crime Scenes, Death, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, Shame, Shibari, Suspension, Syringe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Will finds a body, a woman, nude...To find the killer Will needs to love her like they did.





	Suspended Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 6 | Prompt? It’s Suspension]

It is incredibly artful, their design.

A body, female, nude and suspended from the ceiling of the barn. Very skillful exhibition of shibari. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone with it for a bit Will?” Crawford asks. I just nod and I hear the team walk out behind me, pushing the heavy barn door slowly shut.

I circle the body. When we found her she was suspended in front of the large, high barn window, she was hoisted up, and we hoisted her back down again to a more manageable height for inspection, whilst keeping her integrity.

Whoever the killer was, they were clever, she was killed by being fed a very confusing combination of illegal drugs. Black market. Very hard to track down.

I’m not particularly concerned with finding the killer at this second. We’d get to that in a moment. I’m more worried about the words, written in her blood, across her back: “This is for you.”

“ _ What do they  _ ** _mean_ ** _ ?” _

I just keep staring at them. I can’t help but feel guilty for  _ something _ . 

Sighing, I just turn my gaze back to the whole woman. It’s erotic. Whoever killed her wanted her to feel beautiful and captivating for eternity, and I did find her… beautiful and captivating? It’s definitely not okay for me to be sexualising her like this but she looked perfect. Her pretty round face being hoisted up by the rope pulling at her hair, her soft wide curves all displayed flatteringly by the expensive red rope, the jut of her admirable chest...

They wanted us to be exactly as aroused by her as they were. 

It clicks. 

“They’re taunting us,” I whisper to myself in the quiet morbid air. “‘This is for you.’ It’s an invitation.”

Who would be disgusting enough to defile her like this? If she was suspended to be used as some form of masturbatury aid who actually would? You have to be a certain type of crazy to want to do that, don’t you?

_ “Will, your cock is  _ ** _hard_ ** _ .”  _ I fluster and shake and cover the bulge in my slacks with my hands despite there being no one around. Hannibal would have a field day dissecting this phenomenon. I’m not attracted to the people in my life who are living but dead? Of course I am!

_ “Well…”  _ A voice from my deep subconscious said,  _ “If you need to accurately profile the killer, maybe you’ll just need to let go of your inhibitions a little.” _

I blushed, I-I couldn’t, I’d lose my job. But this would be a whole lot worse if I didn’t live up to Jack’s expectations of me.

Without thinking about it unbuckled my belt as swiftly as I could, looking over my shoulder frequently as I fumble with the zipper of my slacks and pulled out my member.

I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I start touching myself. Imagining being so infatuated with this woman that all I wanted to do was eternalise her beauty by poisoning her (we couldn’t pierce the skin, it was too precious) and suspending her from the high ceiling of a beautiful barn using intricate shibari techniques. I see it.

I open my eyes to look at the beautiful woman in front of me and I groan, stroking faster and faster.

She was a teacher; I was her student? Perhaps a younger colleague of hers? She was also married. This was an affair. I couldn’t stand the sight of her with her husband, she wanted me more, I know she did.  ** _So why wouldn’t she just leave him?_ **

I breathe rapidly pumping harder, getting close to climax now, getting close to my design.

I needed her to realise that she was too good for him. I needed her to recognise her beauty. So after school one evening, I slip the concoction into a coffee I make her, I usually make her a coffee after school. This will free her from him. Bring her closer to me.

I reach into my pocket to pull out a tissue. I can’t contaminate the crime scene.

I needed everyone to see how beautiful she was. They could have her physical form after she had transcended but they could never really have her…

This is my design.

I cum into the wad of tissues with a shudder.

_ “What the fuck did I just do?” _


End file.
